Steven's Sexy Bloody Fuckfest: Rise of the Penis
by TheSweatyArgonian
Summary: When Steven finds out about Pearl's secret attraction to him, he feels so confused! Find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1 - Steven x Pearl

Steven walked into the beach house, playing Pokemon Go on his smart phone. He had been looking all over for a Pikachu and finally he found one! It was right where his bed should be. He raced up the small staircase, excited to catch his last mon. But what he found was Pearl, clutching a picture of his mother, Rose Quartz. She seemed startled by his presence.

"Oh, Steven! I didn't expect you to be back for some time." She quickly swiped her nose and face, wiping away any sign that she had been crying. "D-did you need something?" Steven tucked his phone in his pocket and gave his full attention to Pearl.

"Pearl, is something wrong?" Steven asked. Pearl quickly put up a facade of happiness.

"Steven, you're so silly!"

"Pearl, come on. You can tell me anything." He said softly. He sat next to her on the bed and put a hand on her thigh.

"W-well, I guess I can't hide it from you." She took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I just miss Rose so much."

"Theres more than that. Right?" Pearl nodded.

"I want to be with her again. I want to be Rainbow Quartz again." She said, blushing. Steven knew the kind of loneliness she felt. Ever since he was little, old enough to find girls attractive, he lusted after Pearl. He glided his hand up her thigh, and thrusted his fingers into her vagina.

"STEVEN! OH GOD TAKE ME NOW!" Pearl yelled as loud as she could. Without wasting anytime the two stripped off their clothes and began to fornicate. With furious thrusts, Steven fucked his surrogate mother. She screamed and yelled like a depraved animal. "OH YEAH STEVEN! GIVE IT TO ME! I'M YOUR DIRTY LITTLE PEARL!" She yelled as she bucked on his man-meat.

"Yeah you're a good little pearl..." he said softly. After fucking for some time, Steven thought he might spice it up a little. He smacked his hand across her ass with great force, leaving a bright red hand print. For some reason the blow felt stronger than any other he had ever delivered. This intercorse was making him stronger! So strong that after 40 minutes of vigorous fucking, he still hadn't climaxed! Pearl kept bouncing, trying earn the hot sticky load that Steven was holding back. After much deriving much pleasure from her tortured cries, Steven obliged. With a final titanic thrust, Steven shot a torrent of semen into her.

"OH YES SPRAY THAT MAN-JUICE ALL OVER MY INSIDES!" She screamed as she reached her final orgasm. Steven kept spraying and spraying and spraying. He couldn't stop the semen wave from destroying her. She smiled as the semen finally filled her up and leaked out of every hole on her body. Steven quickly pulled out and looked upon the horrible scene. She was without a doubt, dead. Garnet and Amethyst appeared atop the warp pad and also saw what had become of their companion. Garnet dramatically removed her glasses and cast her gaze to the ground.

"I was afraid this would happen..." She muttered. Amethyst simply vomited.

"G-garnet! I'm sorry, I we didn't know this would happen! I, I-" Garnet placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Was she at least happy?" Steven nodded as he choked back sobs. At least Pearl died a good death.


	2. Chapter 2 - Steven x Garnet

Steven stood in front of Pearl's grave with a bundle of flowers. He knelt down and gently placed them at the foot of the headstone. "I miss you..." he whispered. It had been just a week from the incident and he couldn't get it out of his mind. Her limp body flashed in his mind and he began to cry.

"I'm so sorry...I'm sorry..." Steven repeated over and over. Garnet stood behind him a short distance away. She reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Steven, it's time to go." Garnet said to him. He wiped his tears away.

"You're right. Let's go..." And with that, the pair headed back to the temple.

A few minutes later they arrived. Steven sat on the couch and stared at the ground. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. Garnet felt bad for Steven. Even if she was with him, he still felt alone. She decided to try and brighten his mood.

"Steven?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me." Steven nodded, wiped more tears away, and slowly rose from his seat. They both made their way to the mystical door that the Gems would always disappear into.

"What is it Garnet?" The older Gem said nothing and simply placed her hand on the door. In seconds it opened and they stepped inside. It wasn't like the normal rooms that Steven was used to. Instead it was simply a circular room with a large bed in the middle.

"It was here that you were conceived Steven." She closed the door and took him to the bed. "And this is also where I will give you pleasure." Garnet stripped out of her clothes and revealed her heavy breasts to him. Steven quickly ripped off his clothes and began to masturbate. His hand slid up and down his weiner until it was raw, but he hadn't cum yet. Garnet took pity on him and inserted his dick into her pussy. Within seconds, he felt it getting better!

"My vagina has healing properties. I've never mentioned it because it's pretty awkward..." Steven started to smash Garnet from behind. Her gigantic ass jiggled with every thrust and it absolutely mesmerized Steven.

"Your ass is the biggest ass i've ever seen." He said, pointing out the obvious. Garnet simply nodded and kept bouncing. They fucked for hours. Garnet was shocked by his stamina. Whenever she did this with Greg it usually only lasted between 2 and 3 minutes. However, Steven was close to reaching his climax. Steven wasn't sure if it was safe to release his load, but he had to anyway, he was too far along now. With another thrust Steven blasted Garnets insides with spunk.

"OH GOD STEVEN!"

"SHIT SHIT I'M SORRY GARNET!" Garnet looked back at Steven and shed a single tear, before exploding into a disgusting mixture of blood viscera and semen. Steven looked upon the mess. Somehow, all he felt was a strange nostalgic feeling. He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 - Steven x Peridot and Lapis

Steven sat with Lapis and Peridot. They were on top of the barn and were looking over the field.

"Wow, I can't believe all of that happened to you." Lapis said.

"Yeah! First Pearl dies and Garnet goes missing! If this keeps going on there won't be anyone left to protect the earth." Peridot said. Steven hadn't been entirely truthful with the two Gems. He told them most of the story concerning Pearl, aside from replacing his role with that of an unknown assailant. When it came to Garnet, it was a complete lie. He told them that he had last seen Garnet leaving on the Warp Pad, and she hadn't been back since. In reality, Steven had just left her remains in the room they fucked in. No one knew about it, so it was the best place to keep her.

"Hey guys, I want to get your opinion on something."

"What is it?" Lapis and Peridot asked in unison. He motioned for them to follow. They did. He led them out from the barn and down into the corn fields. Deeper and deeper they went until they couldn't see the barn anymore. Once he deemed that they were far away enough, he stopped.

"What is it Steven?" Lapis said.

"I wanted to know what you think of this..." Steven flexed as hard as he could and caused his clothes to rip. The fabric fell to his feet in a circle around him. He grabbed his long erect penis and presented it to them. Lapis looked confused.

"Whats that Steven? I've never seen one of those before." Steven was shocked, but in hindsight it made sense. These Gems hadn't spent as much time with humans as the other Gems had. "Well, this is called a penis. It's what human males use to create children with human females." Peridot nodded and looked at it curiously.

"I see!" She exclaimed as she quickly grasped the penis. "Apparently organic lifeforms use these to dispense DNA! I've read about these on homeworld but i've never seen one in person!" Peridot squeed in delight! She was so excited to see a penis!

"Well, how exactly does it work?" Lapis inquired.

"Allow me to demonstrate!" Peridot then began rubbing Steven schlong. Up and down went her hand as she tried to coax semen from his balls. After two minutes of stroking, Peridot became very frustrated.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Lapis asked.

"YES, BUT THIS STUPID PENIS WON'T BLOW! WHY WONT YOU CUM!?" Peridot screamed as she tugged. Steven put an evil grin. She was playing right into his trap.

"Well, the human penis usually cums faster in a wet warm environment. Why don't you mount it?" Steven suggested. Peridot shot him an angry look.

"NO TIME!" She yelled. "I'LL HAVE TO SUBSTITUTE WITH MY MOUTH!" Peridot then began to slurp on his sausage. It wasn't what Steven had in mind, but it would suffice. He let his seed loose, tearing a hole in the back of her head. Lapis gasped in horror and tried to escape Steven's creamy wrath, but it was no use. Steven quickly withdrew his penis from Peridot's ruined head and quickly leapt at the blue Gem. He landed so perfectly that if you had seen it, you'd think it was staged. His penis slid into her mouth and down her throat. As soon as he reached his destination, he let it rip. Semen shot down her throat, filling her until semen began to fly out of her vagina. Soon enough they were hovering off the ground like a semen rocket. Steven couldn't keep up the stream for long though, and he used this grotesque rocket to fly back to the barn. When they landed, Steven checked to see if his ride was still alive, obviously she wasn't. A wave of euphoria washed over him as he admired his handy work. He casted his gaze back to beach city. There was only one more Gem. One more fuck.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ronaldo x Steven

Steven smashed down the door to the temple. He was horny as fuck and hungry for a new victim. He found Amethyt spread out on the couch. She was naked and hogtied, with none other than Ronaldo Fryman standing over her.

"What the fuck are you doing here Fryman?" Steven said angrily. The noodle-haired loser looked over at him and smiled.

"Ah, Steven! You're just in time!" He said.

"In time for what?" Ronaldo began to giggle. With a single flex, Ronaldo's clothes completely vaporized. His penis flopped onto the ground with a loud thud. It was the biggest dick Steven had ever seen! Even his own paled in comparison. Ronaldo's veiny monster stood to attention.

"Since last week I could sense another dick-warrior in beach city, but I wasn't sure who." Ronaldo began to pace back and forth. "So, I used my enhanced mental abilities to probe the minds of the citizens of beach city. I found you out almost immediately. I watched your memory of fucking Pearl and Garnet to death. So after you left I came here waited for you." Steven was absolutely flabbergasted! To think that there was someone as strong as him just a short walk from his home. He had to do something quickly or Ronaldo's superior dick skills would kill him. He swiftly grabbed his dick and pointed it at Ronaldo. He let loose a storm of splooge. The stream however was repelled by Ronaldo's own blast! Steven was quickly overpowered and thrown through the wall and out onto the beach. Ronaldo jumped after him and landed inches away.

"This is the part where I anally rape you." He said.

"Not today you fuckin dork!" Steven yelled. He then jumped up and shot another semen blast at his opponent, who dodged easily.

"Heh! Where are you aiming?" Ronaldo taunted. He then moved so fast, that Steven thought he had disappeared! He found out the hard way that he was wrong. Ronaldo's fun-stick penetrated Steven's asshole and lifted him off the ground.

"Take this! Spunk Shooter!" Ronaldo screamed. His face turned bright red as he strained his body. An ocean of cum erupted from his cock and sent Steven flying miles into the distance.

Steven awoke in forest. His head was pounding and he had no idea where he was. What he did know, was the tall orange Gem standing before him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Steven x Jasper

Jasper grabbed Steven's neck and lifted him up until they looked each other in the eyes. She was filled with hate for the little boy and planned to take her anger out on him. Without a word she threw him against a tree and followed up with a hard punch to the dick. However, it didn't snap in two like she expected and held up quite well.

"W-what the hell? Why aren't you taking any damage!?" Jasper summoned her helmet and proceeded to head-butt him over and over. Each time, Steven blocked with his dick. "W-W-WOAH!" She yelled as Steven swung his giant dong at her.

"I'm not the same little boy you fought on the beach so long ago." Steven said dramatically. "I've evolved into a sex machine!" Then he did a pose where he sticks his dick out. Jasper was so stunned by Steven's change that she had an orgasm.

"JESUS CHRIST! STEVEN YOU'RE SO FUCKING HOT!" She yelled. Jasper then turned around and presented her ass to the young Gem. She only did this for those that earned her respect on the battlefield. Steven eagerly slammed his iron rod into her vagina with great force. Her firm buttocks pushed against his pelvis as he began to pummel her behind.

"YEAH GIVE IT TO ME DADDY! FUCK ME LIKE THE ORANGE BITCH I AM!" Jasper groaned as she reached her second orgasm. She shook violently on Steven's dick and it made him really uncomfortable, but he persevered! After all, training his dick was the only way to beat Ronaldo. And so, the fucked and fucked and fucked for literally two days straight. Jasper had just reached her 2000th orgasm, thanks to Steven's all-star sex skills, and was exhausted.

"Oh god Steven baby, you're' so good. Let's stay together forever." Jasper grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. After they broke the kiss Steven smacked her ass and slid inside her again.

"Sorry Jasper, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment." And then he blew her up, with his orgasm. Cum and blood rained all around him and he began to laugh. After fucking Jasper he had become much stronger! But he needed to be sure he could beat Ronaldo, so he set off in search of his next victim.


	6. Chapter 6 - Steven x Centipeetle

Steven walked around in the wilderness for a while. He was getting hungry and cold. Even if you're a super-powerful dick warrior, the cold and hunger can still kill you. He needed to find something, anything! And as luck would have it, he found a convenient group of apple trees! He quickly scrambled up the first tree and devoured every apple in sight. Soon enough he was bloated and satisfied. After resting for a short time, he gathered up some dead branches and started a fire. He sat near the fire and warmed his naked body. Now that he was full and comfortable, he fell asleep.

Steven woke up in a cave with a tight feeling around his midsection. It was dark so he couldn't see anything but after his eyes adjusted he just barely make out the faint green glow of the Centipeetle. It was squeezing the life out of him! So he flexed and, obviously, the Centipeetle was blown away by the force.

"Think you can sneak up on me?" Steven growled. "I'll rape your brains out."

Steven then thrusted his dick through the corrupted Gem's head. His man-meat punctured the skull and coated it in blood and brains. He quickly wiped it off and assumed a defensive stance. He recalled there being two more Centipeetles. And he was right! The other two jumped out from the shadows and wrapped around him! He quickly positioned himself in such a way that one of the Centipeetle's back ends would land on his dick. Luckily he positioned himself perfectly and he felt the warmness of it's pussy surround his penis. With a single thrust he destroyed the creature, sending his seed everywhere. The torrent of cum also managed to punch a hole in the cave wall, bringing sunlight into the cave. The other Centipeetle began to writhe and scream at the light.

"So you don't like sunlight?" Steven grabbed it's behind and positioned his cock at it's dripping SLIT. "Let's see how you like my dick!" And he raped it with the force of a great typhoon. Each thrust sent shockwaves throughout the Gem's body that destroyed organs and shattered bones. When he was done he pulled out and assessed the strength of his dick. It was strong, strong enough to beat Ronaldo. But that wasn't Steven's goal anymore. He didn't want to beat Ronaldo, he wanted to destroy him. As he left the cave, he heard the Centipeetle cry out. He considered ending its pain, but decided against it. He left it to suffer.

Later, Steven eventually made it back to civilization. He walked through a neighborhood until he made it to his destination. Connie's house. He slammed the door open and found her mother, masturbating on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7 - Steven x Mrs Maheshwaren

Mrs. Connie's mom seemed shocked, but not angry. She gave Steven a devilish grin and inserted her clenched fist into her vagina. Steven watched curiously as the older woman fisted herself. He found it strange, but somewhat hypnotic.

"So you like watching older women Mr. Universe?" She groaned as a orgasm rippled through her. "You fuckin weirdo." That last statement pissed Steven off, but he decided to conceal his rage.

"Yeah i am. You wanna fuck?" He responded and she nodded. Steven plunged into her pussy with the eagerness of a beaver. He began to pound with all his might, but that was a mistake. The first thrust shattered her hip bones.

"GOD FUCKING JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST FUCKING DO TO ME!?" Steven genuinely had not intended to kill Mrs. Connie's mom, but he had gotten too worked up.

"Sorry Mrs. Connie's mom, I tried to hold back but my power is too great." Connie's mom looked up at him. Her face was a mix of pleasure pain and more pleasure.

"Well, if i'm going to die I want to be happy. Fuck me Steven. Fuck me like my husband has failed to for fifteen years." Steven obliged. He fucked her until she died. He kept it up for hours and hadn't noticed she had passed some time ago. He pulled out and finished off his orgasm with his own hands. The semen shot through the roof and into space.

"God damn that was good." Steven mumbled. He turned to leave only to find that Connie had been watching the whole time from the doorway.

"Steven, thanks for killing that bitch." She said as she bowed to him. "I'll do anything you want!"

Steven suddenly had a great, but terrifying idea.


	8. Chapter 8 - Stevonnie x Ronaldo

Ronaldo, who was now living at the temple, had just gotten out of the shower and sat on the couch.

"Ahh, this is the life!" Ronaldo switched on the TV and put in his favorite hentai dvd. He was just getting ready to train his dick when he heard a loud thud outside. "UUUGH! What now?" He groaned as he shambled over to the window. He looked out over the beach and saw her. A tall, dark, beautiful female! But, he knew who that really was. It was Steven fused with his friend! He was pissed that he was back to fight but he walked outside and greeted the fusion.

"So Steven Shitverse, you couldn't beat me by yourself so you brought your little friend? How disappointing." Stevonnie simply motioned for him to come at her.

"NO ONE TAUNTS ME LIKE THAT!" Ronaldo disappeared and reappeared in the same fashion as he had in the last battle. He thrusted his dick into Stevonnie's back end. But she had leaned forward, causing him to slide into her pussy instead! Ronaldo didn't realize this and tried to attack her anyways.

"SPUNK SHOOTER!" He screamed. An barrage of semen coated Stevonnie's insides, but she diverted the flow to her mouth, causing it to fly from her maw all while leaving her unharmed.

"WHAT!? HOW CAN THIS BE!?" Ronaldo gasped. Stevonnie smirked and squeezed her pussy. It became so tight that his dick was chopped off! Ronaldo screamed in agony and fell to the sand, holding his bleeding stump. "OH GOD NO MY DICK!"

"Heh, you shouldn't have done that..." Stevonnie said. She then strained her pussy and caused the dick to fly back at Ronaldo, piercing through his skull. Ronaldo was dead. After their murder, Steven and Connie unfused. Steven quickly grabbed his dick and stroked, happy to have it back. Connie looked upon their victim with cold unfeeling eyes. She knew that she couldn't go back to her old life. Her mother was dead and she just participated in a murder. There was no future for her. She turned to Steven and sighed.

"Steven, was this worth it?"


	9. Chapter 9 - Steven kills himself

**Sorry i was gone. My depression prevented me from continuing this train wreck.**

Apparently it wasn't worth it, because just two weeks later Steven and Connie were found dead in an alley of Empire City. According to their autopsies, they died of a drug overdose. Greg and Mr. Maheshwaren found out quite a long time after they had gone missing. They often visited each other afterwards and reminisced about the old days, when the women they loved and their children were still alive. They grew close and eventually this friendship blossomed into a homosexual relationship. They were seen together on dates in the Beach City area multiple times. Greg, however, couldn't keep up the charade of being happy and killed himself and his gay lover in a murder-suicide. Maheshwaren was found in the back of Greg's van, disemboweled and decapitated. Greg was found dead next to Steven's grave with a bullet in his skull and a gun in his hand


End file.
